Suddenly were getting married
by xhuizini
Summary: "No, this is not a mistake. This is not a case of love at first sight. You're the woman in my dreams and now that I have finally found you, I'm never letting you go"
1. Chapter 1

'_What a great day'_ it's peaceful, quiet and serene. The only sound is the slight hum of air condition in the background. The sun is just shining and it's perfectly seen in his seat. A certain raven haired man in his thirties sighed and calmly took in the picture perfect scenery offered by the glass windows in his office. This is just the perfect setting to start his work. Nothing would absolutely go wrong

"KYOUYA!"

Or not.

The two big doors protecting his privacy were suddenly flung wide open. Unfazed, the current president of the Ootori University Hospital didn't bother opening his eyes to know who the intruder was.

"Kyouya! Kyouya, I have something—"

Touching the tip of his forehead, he was visited by the headache accompanying the owner of the annoying voice. Glaring through his black-rimmed glasses, he did his calmest way of expressing his thoughts "I don't want to hear it"

"But Kyouya, this is an emergency!" Tamaki whined.

"Yeah emergency," Kyouya remarked. "Last time I heard that word, you called me at three o'clock in the morning just to find your stupid dog"

"But Kyouya, it really is an emergency this time!"

"Did you know how many times you've used that reason?"

"Uh… twenty three times?" he smiled innocently. Kyouya sighed. Whoever said that people mature when they age is obviously wrong.

"No, it's a hundred and twenty–four and don't look so happy cause I'm not using up my time on you again. Go find someone else to trouble. Unlike some sole heir out there, I actually need to do my job if I'm going to stay at my position" Emphasizing the point by tapping on the keys of the keyboard louder than was necessary.

"But Kyouya, you have to help me! It's not my fault that you have two older brothers and-"

The clacking in the keyboard momentarily stopped. Tamaki shivered as he felt the room suddenly turned colder, _'Had the air conditioner malfunctioned?'_

"Repeat that again and I'll make sure you never set foot in my office again"

Tamaki nodded, gulped and mentally berated himself all at the same time. Kyouya never gave empty threats. _'I'm so stupid, what did I just say, there's no way he's going to help me after that'_

"Okay, what's the problem?" Kyouya closed his laptop and stood up from his swivel chair

"Kyouya~ I never thought you'd help me"

"Actually I don't want to, but since you have oh-so-wonderfully ruined my day" He took a post-it note, scribbled something in it, and put it in front of his secretary's desk just outside of his office. Tamaki followed him happily, finally relieved that Kyouya wasn't furious about the _'older brother's comment'_ earlier if he is willingly stepping out of his office "I don't think I'll be able to do any more work. Might as well do something productive"

Tamaki looked at his friend teary-eyed. _'He's such an angel'_ No wonder people respect him, '_He even considers helping me out as productive'_

"So how much?"

"Uh… how much is what?"

"I'm asking you how much you're willing to pay for the amount of time I will be wasting on hearing your emergency"

Tamaki looked at him as if he had sprouted two heads. _'Was Kyouya seriously making him pay for his advice?' _He just had to say something intelligent, "Uh…"

"Time is money, isn't it?" Tamaki cringed at the painfully fake smile shown his way.

'_Okay, Let me rephrase it. He's a devil not an angel. Angels do not smile while seeing other people suffer'_

0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s*****************************0s0ss0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s

Haruhi clutched at her heart, trying with all her might to calm her running heart.

'_What just happened?'_

With her swirling vision slowly coming into focus she spotted her other hand visibly clutching the steering wheel as if her life depended on it which it probably had a few minutes ago. Looking just beyond the windshield in front of her, she saw that she narrowly escaped death as she nearly collided with a nearby tree but manage to swerve her car a few inches beside it.

A few silent minutes shed light on her dimly lit brain and cause her to justify this near-death experience by blaming this uncalled for mistake on her friend's part._ 'That's right! I didn't do anything wrong! It's because of Renge suddenly calling me about unproven rumors' _

Haruhi's POV

Readjusting my earpiece which miraculously is still connected to the other end of the line, I managed to make out Renge's worried voice, "Haruhi? Are you still there? I heard a loud screeching sound! What happened? You're not dead are you? Please say something! HARUHI!"

"I'm here, I'm not dead but I'm not too sure about my ears though if you continue shouting" I choke out. Amazed by how my voice had sounded so calm as if nothing had happened, amidst the loud thumping of my heart, I asked again, "Are you sure it's them?"

"Of course, I'm sure. Absolutely positive!" I do not know if it's just the phone or me still hearing sounds after the almost car crash but did Renge's voice sound…?

"Uh, Renge you sound too…" I faltered not knowing how to put into what words what I feel.

"Excited?" she supplied. "But of course! Who wouldn't be? I told you time and time again that your boyfriend is just a cheap, lying bastard who doesn't deserve— Uh, sorry, didn't meant to offend you"

From the other end of the line, I could envision my best friend flailing her arms in an awkward gesture to dispel her immediate thoughts of my fiancé. "None taken"

This made me remember that Renge had taken no effort to hide her dislike for my fiancé at all. Perhaps now seeing the guy in question _'allegedly'_ cheating is probably something she has been dying to see just to give me the _'I-told-you-so'_ look. Her words echoing in my mind like an alarm _'You're choosing the wrong guy' _and from the looks of it, it isn't stopping anytime soon.

"So? What are you going to do about it?" s

"Uh…" _'Damn, what was she saying again?'_

"HE CHEATED ON YOU OKAY?" _'Why thank you Renge, for being so kind as to rub it in my face, err… my ear' _I let out a mental sigh.

"That's what you told me"

"You don't believe me?"

I was certain she was teary-eyed by now. Taking a deep breath and forcing the best words I could think of at the moment to tell her that I'm not doubting her credibility in relaying such shocking news but it's just too much information for me to deal with at once and a part of me, the one who is emotional and trusted Arai with my heart still refuse to believe something so farfetched. I calmly replied,

"Renge, I'll be there in half an hour, Please, don't do anything rash."

**At the coffee shop, adjacent Kyouya's office**

"So you've come all the way here (bothered to pester me all the way here) to especially tell me that you are getting married?" Tamaki's horrified expression just then can hardly be painted.

"Kyouya?" An exasperated whine ensued by a look that says, _'weren't you listening to what I'm saying?'_ Tamaki pouted then rambled on "How could you not listen to me, I've been talking here for like hours. Hours, I tell you, this is a very serious situation. It's so dire I think you should pay a lot more attention!"

One glance from Kyouya that clearly translates to 'are you kidding me, who do you think you're talking to?' made Tamaki thought wrong of accusing him of not listening, so he kept his mouth shut and watched his friend sip from his coffee yet again before he heard him say "so your grandmother wants you to tie the knot, I don't see what the trouble with that after all it's about time you settle and give the Suoh's an heir"

The Suoh in question looked at his friend unbelievingly, "Kyouya how could you possibly think that's not a problem? You clearly don't understand" and with that he raised his hands up in the air with palms wide open, exclaimed theatrically "Because I'm too young to marry, and besides I don't have anyone to marry, what will become of the world if I were to marry-

_'Here he goes again with his dumb narcissistic view about how he was a gift from the heavens sent to give love to humanity'_ At that exact moment Kyouya had already tuned out what Tamaki had to say, it was a talent he had cultivated after all the years he had stayed with the latter. It was kind of like an idiocy filter he had installed in himself. It's basic function? Take in all the valuable information about Tamaki but completely disregard at the same time the useless and nonsensical ones. How did you think Kyouya manage to stay sane after all this years? Was it an immunity he had developed over the years? Was it from pure luck? Was it an exclusive Ootori ability? No, Kyouya Ootori was not the fortunate type. Everything he had now he had to work hard for. Unlike some half-French half-Japanese guy over there who became the successor to the Suoh's just because he had no brothers to compete with. Speaking of, Kyouya peered from behind his glasses, _'where did Tamaki go?'_

Clearly, Tamaki is acting upon his natural instinct (idiocy) again as Kyouya spotted him a few meters away from him. Walking straight to the nearest waitress planting a dainty kiss on her hand before turning back to him then continued his senseless theory about himself "-Oh, just thinking about the grief that would seize the maiden's hearts" with that he slowly turned and gave a wink to the waitress behind the counter and in that instant, the woman fainted, "if they get a hold that I was to wed, just the mere thought of it—" and Tamaki blabs about 101 reasons why he shouldn't be married.

Kyouya immediately thought of preserving his brain cells from dying from the blond's absurd ideas. After all, prevention is better from cure and he doubted there was a cure for senselessness especially if he had been infected by a strong one, courtesy of the great Tamaki Suoh himself. It was also to prevent the scary if not entirely repulsing fact from leaking that the University's President had a nincompoop for a friend. Oh how would that translate for his reputation as the most respected fellow in this whole building. Students would think that the school's administrator would be easy to fool and would suddenly not take him seriously. A highly unlikely occurrence since just one mere glimpse at him, crowded hallways would part like the Red Sea but Kyouya, cautionary as always, didn't deem his conclusion impossible.

Pondering over this, Kyouya continued to type on the computer, quietly watching Tamaki make a fool of himself. Honestly, he was no advisor, he is a doctor, for goodness sake! Counselor, psychologist or whatever of the same profession should be the one handling this moron. Backpedalling quickly on that thought though when he realized the well-beings of those people if Tamaki would become their only patient. It was from his own experience that he knew that a good amount of patience, firm grip on sanity and lots of practice – superhuman abilities if you will, to handle Tamaki and it is a fact that a week of this nutcase with normal people would make them lose their minds.

Pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose, he replied with what he obviously thought would make the man opposite him shut up. "I think you're being cowardly"

"Me?" Tamaki really heard his friend just fine but to be sure he pointed a finger to himself.

"No, I'm referring to a slow, blond idiot feigning innocence"

"I don't see anyone like that" Upon hearing the last statement, Tamaki scanned the whole room, but seeing no one in sight he turned back to his friend. _'Who was Kyouya referring to; they're the only two customers inside the restaurant. There's the male waiter but he's not blond. Just who could it be?'_ Meanwhile, Kyouya fought the urge to snap at his friend. '_Was their really no limit for his stupidity?'_

"I'm being sarcastic, Tamaki"

"Kyouya, be serious, this dilemma will be the end of me"

"I can't wait" he muttered to himself.

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing"

Looking up, Kyouya pulled out himself from reverie just in time to hear Tamaki's crazy assumption part two which again he has heard countless of times. Kyouya almost wondered why he always let himself be willed to listen to this guy. Paying attention to his rant had absolutely nothing in it for him and that is saying a lot since he had never done anything without a reason or without a bonus. You could say that it was trademark characteristic of Kyouya Ootori, something akin to a businessman who would always rethink twice if he could earn a lot more profit in this business joint or not and such business-related ideologies.

However, everything Kyouya believes is compromised whenever Tamaki comes to the picture. The sane man in him would be locked up. He suddenly agrees to Tamaki's ideas and at worst times it would be him encouraging Tamaki to act recklessly as means of support. It maybe perhaps due to the fact that when they were both in high school Tamaki was always with him. Unfortunately the blond was stuck like glue to him because he was the class representative at the time. He had the privilege or should he say curse to always be with him (orders from the teachers and his father). He was supposed to make him feel welcomed here in Japan as he was raised in France (the brief research he had on him). He also need to introduced him to the class and treat him well because apparently he was the son of the school's owner and chairman (his father's words again). It was perhaps due to his overexposure to the man while he babbles on and on about anything that troubles or interests him that made him vulnerable to declining his request to anything he says. Whatever it is, it sure had plagued him now. Finding himself unable to do anything but listened to him, he cursed inwardly, _'Old habits sure die hard'_

He summoned all seriousness in his face clearing his throat as he did so and spoke out the first thing he thought of," I think the problem is you're afraid of commitment"

"Excuse me?" Okay, now Tamaki had heard that one line clear enough, but he thought that Kyouya must be just kidding him so he reiterated it again.

"Me?" He pointed a long finger at himself disbelievingly then he started laughing, "That's a good joke Kyouya"

Seeing that his friend didn't laugh and he did a double take and look at him head on, "Seriously, how did you come up with that?"

"I didn't come up with it; stop making me sound like some fortune teller, I knew it from the start" Kyouya replied casually, and took another sip of his coffee.

"But how can you possibly say that, isn't commitment something that is equivalent to relationships?"

"And you have had many relationships before so you think you don't have commitment issues? Is that it?" Kyouya completed for Tamaki.

"Well, I didn't say that" Tamaki is about to rebut the last statement but Kyouya beat him to it, he already knew what was coming, Tamaki's as transparent as glass if that isn't obvious already.

"But you were thinking of it, admit it," Kyouya could see him getting ready to spit out words to defend himself from the observations that is blatantly staring him in the face

"But-"

"No," Once again, Kyouya interrupted Tamaki, staring him straight in the eye a slight smirk made a brief appearance in his gorgeous face before hiding it in the perfected nonchalant look, he was so popular for back in high-school, _'Oh so you want to disturb me from my precious time to hear my advice huh, okay, I wouldn't hold back, I'll make you regret that you even went to asked for my help in the first place'_ "Tamaki, you and I both know that your relationships are merely PLATONIC in nature."

Tamaki made an appalled gasp but Kyouya kept talking.

"You only let the girls indulge in their fantasies in being treated as a princess when you made them your girlfriends and as I am in the same class as you. I had the misfortune of being the witness of your so-called relationships. You know what I realize?"

Tamaki definitely want to defend himself but his mouth is not obeying him.

"When those girls found the right guys for them and break-up with you, you never even looked half as depressed like the first years back then who were repeatedly dumped by your ex-girlfriends because of you." During Kyouya's comment, Tamaki is opening and closing his mouth like a puckering fish unbelievably wondering if he really heard his friend analyzed his courting ways as if he's a specimen and his relationship strategies are patterns to be studied.

He recovered easily though and defended himself "Hey, that's different, I am sad, I'm just not too depressed because we parted in good terms so…"

"Good terms" Kyouya repeated as if savoring the taste of the words rolling off his tongue, " I wish you can hear yourself Tamaki, cause to me it seems that having your girlfriend being snatched right under your nose doesn't bother you at all."

"It's not really called snatching if they are truly in love with each other, I have to let the girl find her true love, if she finds it in the arms of another man, then so be it. I'm happy for her" Tamaki huffed. _'Really, what was the matter with Kyouya, why is he making it like I never cared for my past girlfriends?'_

"Now, you sound like a matchmaker rather than a guy talking about his ex-girlfriend and you always get that stupid look on your face"

"What look?" Tamaki magically produced a mirror and inspected himself then finding nothing wrong with his face, he turned to Kyouya to ask what it was he was referring to.

"That stupid, fond look," Kyouya poked his forehead with his forefinger, a little too hard to penetrate the thick-brained skull of his companion.

"Ow, you didn't have to do that!" Tamaki whined, rubbing the spot where Kyouya poked him.

"Stop complaining, are you portraying a father sending away his daughters to be married? Because if that is the case you sure act the part fantastically!" said guy commented sardonically.

"Huh, I don't get it"

A pulse started throbbing slowly in Kyouya's head, really if being this stupid and dumb is a crime Tamaki would be at the 'Most Wanted' list. "Seriously speaking, are you afraid of commitment?"

"Oh come on, that is what I'm trying to tell you, I am not—"

"Oh, just admit it Tamaki, in reality what would you lose if you just agree to what I say?"

"Would you at least let me finish what I have to say?" Tamaki shouted. Seeing Kyouya not attempting to cut him off this time he added. "I would agree if you are right, but I just couldn't because you're not!" Tamaki cried feigning a pull to his hair to complete an exasperated 'You-are-wrong' look. _'Why did Kyouya keep on giving him this afraid of commitment thing? They were supposed to find a solution for him to avoid getting married not be in a counseling/admitting session!'_

Kyouya however, remained serene through Tamaki's hysterics "Oh, pray tell, how come you think I'm wrong, the fact that you do not want to agree to what your grandmother wants you to do,-to marry someone- spells to me that I got it completely right. You are afraid to get engaged because you do not know how to maintain one. In fact, if I'm being accurate in my assumptions, I'd say… …you never got the chance to even propose in your past relationships"

"Well, you do have a point there but still they do not really want to marry me, so why would I propose to them?"

"See, what I mean, not only do you have commitment issues you didn't even get the chance to experience it, so maybe that's what's been keeping you from marrying" Even upon reaching a conclusion, Kyouya's voice stayed in monotone while his fingers danced on the keyboard never taking his eye off on the screen.

"Wha- What you never even got the chance to propose before too, didn't you? How is that a proof that I have commitment phobia?"

"You should learn to ask one question at a time. First off, how did you know that I didn't propose to someone? Were you with me all the time to know what I've been up to? Second, you are the one hollering here dragging me from my precious office whining about a way to keep your grandmother from giving you to the first noble girl she could see suitable for you and yet you say you're not afraid of commitment?"

"You speak as if you know everything" Tamaki replied, defeated that he couldn't even win an argument with Kyouya.

"I Do Know Everything" Kyouya replied without missing a beat. But now he was staring straight into Tamaki's eyes challenging him to prove him wrong if he could, "want to bet?"

Tamaki missing the sly tone in Kyouya's voice agreed without even thinking. He answered, "Sure, what about?"

"Okay, actually it will be like this…" Kyouya inwardly smiled, it was funny, at how Tamaki after all these years gets easily trapped into challenges where he absolutely has no chances of winning. Kyouya knew all too well in his mind that he will be the one winning this gamble. It's only a matter of time before Tamaki realizes it too. Now all he had to do is sit back, relax and enjoy watching Tamaki make a fool out of himself.

**At the restaurant where Renge is…**

Haruhi was the perfect picture of serenity with her hands intertwined in the table and her eyes closed. One would think she was in someplace peaceful. One would think she is listening to some relaxing music with two earphones plugged in her ears but no in fact it was the total opposite. Inside her, it was complete and utter chaos, barrage of questions running in her mind while she listened to the live feed of the proof of her fiancé's not-so-alleged cheating.

"So when are you planning on breaking up with her?" the voice in the line sounded demanding. It was obvious the owner of the voice is impatient.

"Just give me more time, Cherie, I will break up with her, promise" Haruhi inwardly winced. That had been Arai's voice; he was actually pleading this Cherie girl to give him more time to break up with her. She felt her chest constricting but she continued to listen to the rest of the conversation.

"You know if I get money every time you say _'Just give me more time'_ I could've been a millionaire by now"

"I know, I'm sorry but I have to consider her situation, her house just caught fire recently, a break-up would be too much of a stress for her to bear and-"

"So are you saying you want me, ME to consider her situation, what about me then, I have to endure feeling bloated, confined and not be able to work for nine months, have you ever thought of what I would be feeling?" The girl's voice sounded on the verge of crying and Haruhi could've pitied her if not for the fact that this girl is the one who his fiancé had cheated her on.

On the other side of the restaurant at the farthest corner where no one would be able to hear their conversation, Arai felt like ripping his hair out. This was the exact reason why he had chosen Haruhi in the first place. She was not demanding like most girls and definitely not over-sensitive. On the other hand, Cherie was like a breath of fresh air when he first met her. She was everything Haruhi was not—flirty, fun, outgoing, and not too emerged in work—so what he thought was supposed to be a one-time deal with her got out of hand until they met constantly and it had led to this. With Cherie pregnant, of course, he couldn't just leave her and go marry Haruhi as planned. "Cherie, that's not what I meant, you know it. I promise…"

"Really?"

"Yes, so please stop crying and don't raise your voice people will hear us"

That seemed to have work with the girl as she started to wipe her eyes as inconspicuously as she could. She looked back at the guy with a more cheerful disposition as if she hadn't been sobbing just a few seconds ago, "Okay I'll take you on your promise, but you have to accompany me to the doctor after you're meeting understood?"

"Okay, okay, come on, let's go. She's waiting for me, she'll look like a fool waiting for me and I'm still not there."

After the two had made their leave a waiter went to their table and brought the vase over to the table where Haruhi is sitting. Renge was the one who received the vase. Fishing out her cell phone wrapped inside a foil which is currently connected to the earphones Haruhi had been listening on earlier. Removing the earphone from her ears, Haruhi was still as calm as ever, which made Renge a little worried. Shouldn't she make a scene or better yet weep her heart out after what she discovered? She was about to ask Haruhi if she was okay when she met her friend's gaze which made her heart plummet in disappointment. The woman's eyes were so expressionless they could've passed off as blank or worse even as doll's eyes. It was heartbreaking to see such an occurrence happen to Haruhi. For even as the not-so expressive woman as she was, her eyes always mirrored what she felt (angry, irritated, happy or plain amused). Now the latter doesn't know how to react to being the sole witness of this side of her friend. It appeared that she really loved the guy and what she saw or heard to be exact had affected her than it was supposed to.

"Haruhi-chan?"

No response, she held her friend's hand and tried calling her again but it seemed all in vain. It was if Haruhi had suddenly gone deaf, panicking, Renge grabbed her friend's shoulders and shook it hard. Finally the fruits of her hard work had paid off as Haruhi had been made awake by her actions. She felt the latter gripped her arm tight.

"I'm okay, Renge, thanks for the help. I think I'll be fine here; I'll just call you if anything happens or comes up." Haruhi explained without staring at her friend. She did so in fear that she might burst out crying if she saw the sympathetic look that the other woman held as if to say, 'I told you so, you shouldn't have trusted him' because truth be told that's the last thing she needed right now.

When she heard nothing, her shoulders sagged in relief believing that she was quite left in peace that is until she felt arms circling her around in a very comforting hug. Then she heard Renge's voice in whisper, "Don't hold it all in Haruhi-chan, I'm your friend, you can tell me when you're hurting. It's not a crime to cry."

And that is when she had done the unexpected, amidst the customers busy eating their lunches, beside the restaurant's glass window where people outside could see her clearly, she felt her view obscured when a lone, single tear had fallen on her face. She cried.

**Thirty minutes earlier…**

"WHAT? You want to me what?" Tamaki leapt from the floor after falling off from his chair when he heard Kyouya's last statement.

"Practice, Tamaki, Practice" his friend, stated in a most typical Kyouya-like manner, not at all surprised as if he had just Tamaki about what the weather was like.

A very confused look flaunted itself over Tamaki's countenance and Kyouya decided to explain the purpose of the dare.

"This is just a little experiment, you see Tamaki, and it will reveal whether you're truly…" Kyouya paused, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose catching some light in the process making it seem to glint dangerously, " afraid of commitment or not"

"But, Kyouya, this… I can't… I'm not supposed to toy with a girl's heart!"

Kyouya wanted to scoffed, _'like you haven't been doing that for the past six years'_ "It's not like the woman you will be trying this on will take you seriously, so what are you getting so worried for?"

"What if I get shouted at or worse slapped?" At this point, Tamaki cupped his cheek protectively the idea of being slapped is something he really is not looking forward to experience so soon.

"Tamaki, a woman will not slapped you for making her feel special and loved" Tamaki paused, suddenly remembering he was the one who said the exact same phrase before to Kyouya when his actions were questioned as to why he approached the female representative of their class that way back in middle school when they were first introduced to one another. _'I must've been a good friend for Kyouya to quote me directly'_ He smiled inwardly at the thought, then he remembered what he was ordered to do and pleaded his case again.

"Do I really have to do it?" Tamaki whined, producing a rose from his hand out of nowhere and give Kyouya his best puppy-eyed look and then added, "Can't I just practice here with you?" he was about to give the guy opposite him the rose and is about to start spouting off nonsense however halfway before he was able to direct the rose at Kyouya it was swiftly and ruthlessly crushed right then and there.

Tamaki gulped, he knew when not to anger his friend "Okay, I'm doing it! I'm doing it! Please don't be mad, what do I need to do?"

Believing that the blond finally understood what he meant, Kyouya returned to his seat and glanced at the window. He was about to point to a random woman walking on the street when a car pulled over

obscuring his view and from the car came a petite woman with short brown hair. "Okay, that one"

"But…"

One look from Kyouya and Tamaki found himself crossing the road towards the woman.

**Back at the restaurant**

**Thirty minutes earlier**

"Okay, will you be really alright?" Renge asked her friend, she was still reluctant to leave her. Of course, after all that happened she worried that Haruhi might be overwhelmed by depression and just decide to jump off a building or just try to get hit by a car. She knew that doing such things is out of character for Haruhi yet she can't shrug the fact that people tend to be irrational when it comes to love, so she really feared for her friend's life.

"Of course, I will, don't worry" Haruhi gave a meek smile in return, she was really grateful for everything her friend had done but she needed time alone for herself. A lot of unpleasant images of her committing suicide must be crossing through Renge's mind right now so she even smiled to assure her. Yes, given that she was depressed but she isn't THAT depressed to do such things. Those situations are just bordering unreasonable to plain insanity.

"If you say so, I'm going to leave now. You remember what I told you;" Feeling like a little kid being given reminders by an old teacher, she nodded. Only this time, the teacher was instructing her to do some bad things.

"Call me if any problem arises, okay" With that last reminder, Haruhi was finally left alone. She took a deep breath, steadying herself before she go and meet her fiancé for one last time. Doing so, she remembered Renge's advice…

"You should slap him! Hard! The type of slap that would twist his leg and detach it from his head" She was half-smiling at the thought of doing that. After all, she was feeling a little mad about being cheated, though she couldn't picture that happening for a couple of reasons. First, she wasn't tall enough and even though Arai was not a tall guy, he was still one head taller than her so strangling, like Renge suggested, is not an option. Second, she's a lawyer. She's the one that defends people who gets a charge pressed against them not the one who got charged against, much more for something like physical injuries or assault. That isn't really a very appealing idea at all. Third, the idea of violence is really far from her mind. True, she had been hurt, but what would hurting the other people result to? It's not like it can undo what has been done. It's not like if she tried hurting Arai he would be at her mercy and crawl back to her life. And it's not like she'll take him back again if ever that does happen.

Sitting around in silence, Haruhi decided that she's going to do the break-up her way. If she can't show her anger through violence she'd just make Arai a taste of his own medicine. With those confident thoughts in mind, Haruhi walked outside the restaurant and towards her own car to drive to the place where she will meet him. Confident and more determined than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A/N: I dedicate this to sweetobsessions for being my first reviewer and as an apology I didn't post in on Friday. I'm really sorry

Disclaimer: Never own Ouran, I'm not Japanese =)

"I can't do this!" Haruhi whispered, frustrated at herself she punched her fist in the steering wheel as she saw a glimpse of the building where she's supposed to meet her fiancé who technically shouldn't be called her fiancé anymore. From the restaurant, it was just a fifteen minute drive towards their (Arai and hers) meeting place, yet it was enough to crush her resolve and confidence earlier. Just seeing the place getting nearer and nearer made her feet go cold.

Gripping the steering wheel tightly, she was in a crossroad. Torn whether to go ahead with her plan or not. What was she doing here anyway? Breaking off with Arai through the phone would be easier. Easier and less painful, no doubt. At any rate, there really was no need to be a masochist and deliberately meet him and go ahead with her _'brilliant'_ plan.

Any minute now and she was almost at the front of the building. The brunette is now seriously contemplating on stepping on her car's accelerator just to avoid him.

'_I can't do this, it's impossible. No, Yes, No, Yes, No, YES, NO!' _

With that conclusion in mind, Haruhi parked her car in front of the building. Inhaling a deep breath, she closed her eyes and clenched her fist tightly, _'I really have no need to do this but my sense of justice just wouldn't leave me alone. Not when I feel that I've been taken advantage of'_

**Outside the coffee shop**

Tamaki fiddled with the hem of his crisp polo and chanced a one last, pleading look directed at Kyouya. _'Do I really have to do this?'_

A glare courtesy of a pissed Ootori from behind the glass wall of the coffee shop is just what it needed and he approached the woman hurrying to go inside the building.

Wearing a perfectly tailored cream colored slacks and blazer and from the way she walked and carried herself, Tamaki deduced the woman to be a daughter of some magnate since the building she's entering is famous for its high-level customers.

Observing the woman in question he noticed that despite the confident and determined strides the woman had puffy red eyes as if she had just cried herself before coming here. Despite himself and his current goal of approaching the woman he can't help but wonder what made such a pretty face shed such amount of tears that it made it her eyes look like that.

At that precise moment, the blond decided that he would try to cheer up the woman; after all, the gentleman inside of him just couldn't bear to see any lady, a pretty one at that without a smile adorning her face. Perhaps in the process, he could even show Kyouya that he is not afraid of commitment.

Smiling and congratulating himself for coming up with such an intelligent plan in mere minutes, he thought, _'I'm a genius. It's like hitting two birds with one stone.'_ With newfound tenacity, he produced a beautiful rose; from wherever it came from, it was something for Tamaki to be proud of and for other people to figure out.

Tamaki twirled the rose in his hand and strode in the direction of the woman confidently, if there was one thing he knew right about women, it was that every single one of them adore flowers and surely receiving one would bring a smile to any woman especially if it came from one stunning Suoh Tamaki.

**Near the entrance of the building**

"Thank God!"

Haruhi was mere inches away from the metal handle when her line of vision met white and she heard an irritatingly loud and enthusiastic voice screaming at her ear.

Craning her neck to glance at this deaf person, the first thing her eyes met was blue, another blink of an eye and she saw that it was a stranger with blond hair. His friendly azure eyes gleaming with happiness reflected in his wide smile as well.

Giving the stranger a quick head to toe look, Haruhi quickly assumed that this guy must be one of those bored rich heirs who definitely have nothing to do with their free time. Maybe he had mistaken her for someone, since she is absolutely certain she hadn't met him before.

"At last I've found you!" Blue-eyed stranger exclaimed and clasped her hand in his. Due to his actions, Haruhi snapped out from her daze and freed her hand from his grip, her brain resuming its normal train of thought. "E-excuse me… are you talking to me?"

"Yes, pretty lady this is for you" With that, Blue-eyed Stranger brought out a crimson rose, which Haruhi was positively sure wasn't held by the guy earlier.

Thinking that she shouldn't bother about the mystery of the rose' origin Haruhi gaze back at the guy then back at the rose he held up for her, expecting her to get it, she had arrived at a simple conclusion for this stranger's behavior _'Nutcase'_.

Engaging in silly talk with a certified lunatic however gorgeous said lunatic is, wasn't one of her top priorities right now. Abruptly making up her mind to leave this crazy guy to attend to far more urgent issues,

She sidestepped and walked pass the guy when a sudden hand grasping her wrist made her turned back.

"Why don't you believe me?" Blue-eyed stranger even held his hand close to his heart and held a hurt tone with tears brimming to the sides of his eyes.

Haruhi sneered, if this bad acting is supposed to make her pity him, then too bad she wasn't one for the theatrics. This stranger should have taken lessons from her ex-fiancé if he really wanted to fool her, noticing her trail of thought the brunette mentally shook her head then turned her attention to the stranger who had yet to release her wrist from his grip.

"Do you mind?"

Tamaki lost himself in the brown eyes of the lady in front of him that despite of traces of irritation mix in it managed to hypnotize him and lure him to just stare at it all day.

Moving her wrist out of his grasp, that's when Blue-eyed stranger seemed to sink back into reality as he released it as if touching her had burned him. She was about to give him a few choice words of her own to leave her the hell alone as the guy's antics is starting to grate on her nerves. He's wasting her precious time! When all of a sudden, a scene Haruhi had never pictured herself to be a part of unfolded right before her eyes, Blue-eyed stranger was on his knees and looked up at her gazing at her affectionately which made her inwardly cringed.

"I love you. Please marry me, O beautiful lady"

**Inside the coffee shop, adjacent the Ootori hospital**

From his seat near the window, Kyouya almost laugh, almost if only that wasn't really in his character to do so in public more so alone. Unless he wants people to think he's got a loose screw in his head, which he doesn't.

Moving on, he can't believe his eyes, Tamaki really went ahead and did it, and he even kneeled in front of the poor woman. He can't hear what they're saying but he has to admit this is pretty amusing. Maybe it was not a waste of time after all to come out of his office, it may have been a little unproductive on his part but it was definitely entertaining.

Meanwhile Haruhi glanced from every corner her eye could reach to see if anyone had witness the silly spectacle. Seeing no one, she allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief and redirected her attention to the blue-eyed stranger "Get up! You're crazy and I'm leaving" it was said in a whisper because she doesn't want to attract attention.

With that she walked as fast as she could almost making it to the lobby but she can only go far as the strangers abnormally long limbs didn't take too much effort for him to catch her. In a matter of five seconds, he was in front of her AGAIN.

"What do you want?" she said exasperatedly, while she nearly had the urged to call the security, she quickly take it back though as she wouldn't exactly know what to say, if the guard asks what's the matter. Would she smile and say, _'Oh, thank you, this guy had just proposed to me telling me he wants to marry me though we've only just met, could you please restrained him somewhere far away from me?' _Yeah right, like she could do that she'd rather kill herself than humiliate herself over something as asinine as this.

"I already told you, you're the woman in my dreams and now that I've finally found you, I'm never letting you go!"

Mouth agape at the incredulity of the overflowing amount of ridiculous words flowing from one mouth and stringed together to form one cohesive sentence; Haruhi couldn't even start to describe just how she felt. Flattered for one definitely wasn't one of them, that's for sure.

On the other hand, Tamaki congratulated himself inwardly. Seeing the woman at a loss for words, he knew it's only a matter of minutes before the woman go red in the face by his oh-so-smooth way with words. Simply put, he felt that he already had completed his task. It was easy, too easy, if he say so himself, "Anyway, so lady of my dreams, I-"

'_Wait, where'd she go?'_ Looking up ahead, she saw the woman almost three steps from reaching the elevator at the right end of the lobby. _'This isn't going to be as easy as I thought, but no worries, I love challenges' _With fast strides Tamaki heaved a sigh of relief, as he almost didn't make it inside the elevator.

"Hey, why'd you do that?"

Feeling that she didn't owe him an explanation, Haruhi ignored him. She knew all too well that if she said a word, this outrageous conversation would see no end. Her mind had produced a simple but brilliant plan to stop this nonsense - Pretend that he wasn't there and the guy would see that she's no longer interested and would move on to find another woman to pester and that would be the end of it.

Unfortunately, her simple but brilliant plan did not take into consideration Blue-Eyed Stranger's persistence. As they were still on the elevator passing third floor when he spoke up again…

"So you have no plan on talking to me, am I right?"

Haruhi inwardly retorted but never did she once turn her head to acknowledge the guy's presence.

"I mean it, when I said I like you"

Haruhi's eye twitched but she still refused to give in and simply maintained silent.

"I've finally found you, why are you hiding away from me?"

Now that is just it, Haruhi snapped, she faced the guy with a barely disguised distaste "I'm sorry, but this is not a good time for me, I don't want to be rude but please just leave me alone, I'm serious"

"But I'm serious too, why don't you believe me?" Tamaki didn't know why he was still doing this acting, they were not under Kyouya's supervision and nobody's looking but he found himself unable to stop. "You're the woman in my dreams, Please marry me"

"Oh please, you don't expect me to believe that do you? Besides haven't anyone told you that the opposite of your dreams is usually what happen in reality?"

"That's not what I was taught, and fear not my dear lady, for I will stay by your side even if the world tries to separate us" Giving her one of his dashing smiles, hand in his chest, pained expression gracing his features, Tamaki did not cower under the woman's deepening scowl.

The brunette shook her head, "Be careful what you wish for"

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Listen to yourself and you will understand why" The woman ignored the guy's continuous chatter and decided to stare at the floor numbers at the top of the elevator, 13. _'Can't this elevator go any faster?'_ This is like torture. She is getting more and more nervous as time ticks by. How can she face her fiancé and break-up with him without mentioning that she had overheard the whole conversation he had with his other girlfriend? He would definitely ask her the reason why? If she lied to him, he can easily see through her. That's right, three years of being together and being at the same school during elementary to middle school could make you like that.

There is no way out, she couldn't back down now, Haruhi groaned, _'Ugh! Why didn't I think of a plan first before barging in like this! What was I actually thinking?'_ She look at her reflection in the elevator's mirror from both sides, she looks so tired. It would not be good for her plan if Arai could see right through her.

Not to mention, today just had to be the day she was supposed to meet her father to introduce Arai to him. Why couldn't it be that she had to found Arai cheating on her on this particular day, it could have been two days after this meeting. Why oh why does it have to be today of all days.

God her only options were if she could lie with a straight face or find a guy who will pose as her boyfriend. Option one is already ruled out so the only option left is to find a guy. But where will she find a guy who will be willing to pretend to be her boyfriend?

She looked up at the ceiling of the lift as if it contained the answer to her questions, _'I'm so stupid! Did I actually marched up here and think that the solution would pop up all of a sud-'_

"That's right, why didn't I think of that!" Haruhi in all her excitement forgot that she was already speaking her thoughts aloud.

"Huh, what did you say?"

"Yes"

"What do you mean yes?"

"You were asking to marry me, I'm saying yes" It was said in a monotone so Tamaki's mind had to processed the words bit by bit in able for him to realize what the woman had just said.

"WHAT?" Now it was Tamaki's turn to feel dread, the woman's gazing at him intently. He had to correct her, let her know it was just a prank but how? "You're not serious are you?"

"I knew it! You were just toying with me, weren't you?" her voice was filled with contempt as if she knew it all along and he felt himself shrinking from the way she look at him.

"Wait, please let me exp—"

"I hate guys like you who have no backbone" the woman added expressing finality in her voice and returned her gaze on the doors of the elevator once more.

In his mind the blond was screaming no, you're wrong, I'm not like that but he had to bit that thought since it seems that the woman is angry at him for real and the last thing that she probably wants to hear is excuses. There's no other choice, he had to apologize.

"Okay, I admit it, I'm sorry" with his head hung low, he failed to see the small millisecond smile gracing the woman's features before it turned blank again.

"Apology accepted, but you have to do one thing for me"

Intrigued at the fact that the woman is asking him for a favor he took it as his chance to redeem himself and prove that he is not same as how she had described him- a guy without a backbone.

"Anything milady"

"Stop calling me that"

"Is that your order?"

"No, that's a favor" Tamaki suddenly had to stop breathing when he caught sight of the woman smiling at him. What is with this woman and her adorable smile?

"I just need you to be my fiancé for one day"

"Did you fall in love with me so you want to be engaged to me now?"

If Haruhi didn't see the playfulness in the guy's eyes she would totally mistake his words for real, and for some reason it causes her to be a little disconcerted, for what she doesn't want to know. "Oh, sorry let me rephrase that. I need YOU to PRETEND to be my fiancé for one day"

The woman didn't even blush as she expected her to, like the million other girls he teased with the same question, and the blonde felt his spirits lower at that. However he quickly shook that thought out of his head after all that's what makes this girl interesting-she was different from other girls. "But why?"

"Do you know what I hate the most beside liars?"

He shrugged his shoulders,"You tell me"

"People who keep on asking questions" She turned her head and faced him fully meeting his eye, "do you want to be involve with me?"

Tamaki had to bit his tongue to keep himself from saying yes, so he remained silent.

"I thought so"

The ding of the elevator signaled Haruhi of her intended destination and she stepped outside without even looking back with Tamaki following her obediently.

"So can I ask my fiancée where we're heading?"

"Please don't call me that"

"What am I supposed to call you milady?"

Haruhi glared at him but seeing the guy's unfazed smile stuck in place and the fact that the question was asked innocent made her smile, suddenly, the guy didn't seem as bad as he was seven minutes ago. She even allowed herself to smile a little "Haruhi Fujioka"

"Well then Haruhi, I'm Tamaki Suou, nice to meet you, my dear fiancée" he extended his hand at Haruhi and shook it fully smiling now.

"Are you always like this?"

"What do you mean like this?"

"You know, this being happy and all…"

"Why? Don't you like cheerful people? I can try to act as serious and businesslike, my best friend is just that way and I can perfectly copy him if that's what you prefer. Wait a minute okay" Haruhi tried to tell him that's not what she meant but apparently wasn't heard as Tamaki readjusted his posture for a minute and pretended to be pushing something in the bridge of his nose. In reminiscent of a certain raven-haired man, he faces her and asks in a monotone voice that is so unlike him "What is your business with me?"

A chuckle and two seconds later it grew into a full blown laughter, with Haruhi laughing beside him Tamaki can't help but laugh as well and soon the two of them are laughing.

"Okay that is funny but seriously that is not what I meant, I just think that you're too optimistic for- well, never mind"

"Too optimistic for my own good? Don't worry I get that, a lot. But its still better than being like this right?" and he mimic an impression of Kyoya again which in turn made Haruhi smile again.

"Okay, okay, I get it, just stop now. We're going to meet my father and-"

"Wait, who's going to meet your father again?"

"You will"

Instinctively taking a step back, Tamaki felt the color drain from his face, "Why do I have to meet your father? You said that I will just have to pretend but why do I have to see your father!" In his mind, Tamaki felt how he must've looked to the woman—ridiculous, however he was in too much panic to care about how he looks so he continued his panic rant "You never said anything about meeting your father! Please don't tell me you really do commit yourself with total strangers"

Placing her fingertips on her temples, Haruhi massaged it slowly trying to ward off an incoming headache "Didn't I tell you? I was supposed to introduce my fiancé to my father but then…" She trailed off noticing where her choice of words was leading her to "…anyway I just need someone to show to my father since he especially took the time off his work to visit me. You don't have to worry about our act being blown it will only be for a few minutes and my dad never met my fiancé before so it should be fine, I guess"

Reassured by Haruhi's words, Tamaki let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, what in the world was he getting so worried about anyway, it's just her Dad and they were only pretending after all, so he need not to impress him or anything. Yes, that's right everything will be fine.

**Inside the building where Haruhi is to meet her father**

Tamaki could have never been more wrong for as soon as he and Haruhi were in the table dining with the woman's father. He could sense that it was only Haruhi who was keeping him from being murdered right there in his seat. Ranka Fujioka or so that's what the red headed guy introduce himself while throwing him dagger looks when he thought his daughter wasn't looking. Honestly, he was starting to question his decision of agreeing with this favor.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

Haruhi checked her phone and sure enough it was hers that was ringing.

"A call from work" she informed them. "Excuse me Dad, Tamaki, I'll just answer this. It will only be for a minute"

Haruhi left the room much to the utter horror of Tamaki and to the extreme happiness of her dad. As soon as the brunette was out of hearing range, Tamaki decided to excuse himself to go to the bathroom but the words died in his throat when he saw the look of obvious pleasure on the other guy's face akin to a predator finding its prey finally cornered and just waiting for the right time to devour it.

"So you must be the fiancé my daughter is talking about, huh, Tamaki is it?"

Swallowing the newly formed lump that is blocking his words, he never thought his voice had the capability to sound like a whisper of a mule, "Uh, Yes, Dad"

Ranka felt his blood boil, this young man surely know how to cause him to pop a very important vein. _'Oh, so you think you can easily snatched away from me my precious Haruhi-chan do you, well think again young man,'_

"Comfy are we, you're already calling me Dad" The way the words rolled of Ranka's tongue, made the blond realized how dangerous of a father he was dealing with and how he should have never addressed him as that. But he defended himself silently that he had only done that because he wanted to be the perfect pretend fiancé Haruhi could ever hope for as way of redeeming himself to her, definitely not because he wanted to make a good impression to the father of the woman he finds attractive even if he had only met her once.

"You're that confident that my daughter will marry you huh?"

"Uh, n-not really"

"What do you mean not really, does that mean that you're not serious with my daughter?"

"Uh, no that's not it. That's not it at all!" _'This is bad! I have to do something'_

"Then what is it?"

The heavens finally answered Tamaki's prayer when he saw Ranka stood up and got back to his former seat, he turned around and true enough there was Haruhi already heading their way.

When she was finally in her seat, Tamaki gave her a helpless look that conveys _'We need to get out of here! ASAP!'_ Only this time, Haruhi took notice of the blonds' distressed look and she quickly guessed that her dad must've terrorized him while she was away. After all, it was not huge secret to her that her dad is very protective of her. It had been that way ever since and it had only worsened now that her mom had died.

"Dad, I'm sorry but we really need to go now" At this point, Haruhi's already standing with Tamaki at her side and is just waiting for the permission from her father to let them leave.

"Why do you need to go so early, it hasn't been an hour, don't tell me you do not want to spend time with your own father?" Ranka gasped appearing hurt and now tears were forming on the corner of his eyes, Tamaki would have stayed on longer to convince Haruhi to stay had he not seen the man's eyes narrow in slits whenever their eyes met.

However that didn't deter the man to continue bawling his eyes out "You rarely even visit me at home now that you have move your work here in the city and now you can't even spare a few more minutes to…*sniff* to…*sniff*" Then all of a sudden, he held out a photo which Haruhi assumed was her deceased mother's picture and started complaining to it just as he had many times before to coerce her to agree to whatever his father had in mind for her. "Oh, Kotoko, what have I done to deserve this? Our precious Haruhi has changed, she—"

'_Oh, great!'_ Haruhi obviously exasperated by these acts ran her fingers through her hair as she tried to come up with a good enough deal to pacify her theatrically inclined Dad.

"Okay, Dad, how about this, after work maybe later at seven o' clock I'll drop by wherever you are staying for dinner"

That seemed to have work for as soon as Ranka have heard those words, tears suddenly dried up and he was all smiles again as he closed in on her daughter and swept her up in an embrace.

"Oh my beautiful, considerate Haruhi, You made Dad so happy! Remember seven tonight, it's a promise okay" he even held out a pinkie finger and ask his daughter to do the same. Haruhi also held out her finger though a little reluctantly seeing as this was kind of embarrassing for adults to be seen doing.

"Whatever you say Dad, anyway we really have to go now. Just give me the address of where you're staying right now so I can estimate at what time I'll go off work so I can arrive early to wherever you decided to stay today."

Hearing his daughter's words, a smile wormed its way to his face, he know what he will be saying will be a shock to his daughter "this time you don't have to take off work early, didn't I tell you?"

A shake of a head

"Don't be surprise okay?"

She privately wondered how the location of where her Dad is staying could be of a shock to her but she nodded nevertheless.

"I'm staying here!"

Ranka wasn't disappointed as he saw that Haruhi's jaw literally drop when she heard that.

"But Dad, how could you afford to live here? Isn't this like…" and in this moment Haruhi had to move from Tamaki's side to whisper in her father's ear "Isn't it expensive here? I thought you don't have much money?"

With that, Haruhi was only rewarded with a giggle from her father before he confided to her, "I have seen your mom's friend and he was the one who paid for all the accommodations here"

"Oh, okay" Haruhi nodded her head in acknowledgement, if mom's friend paid for all the accommodations for her father then that means that this _'friend'_ must be some pretty loaded guy as the fees in these hotel are really, really high and that is by no means an exaggeration since she have had a client from here before and he told her the fee. From what she can presume a ten days worth of stay here is worth her dad's three month salary in the bar he works at.

"Oh speaking of the devil! There he is, Haruhi, let me introduce you to him …" Ranka gave a small wave to the man who had happily paid for his accommodations in this hotel. He spotted him at the door of the restaurant and indicated him to come over.

For the second time that day, Haruhi's vision was by an extremely red rose appearing before her very eyes.

'_This must be the wealthy friend of mom'_ she thought as she assessed the older man who doesn't look too much like he's in his sixties, because of the perfect navy blue suit neatly pressed and crisp as if the man himself had come right out of a catalogue.

'_Uh huh, now this feels kind of a déjà vu'_ Haruhi thought as she tried to locate in her memory the person who had done the exact same thing to her. All while thinking she held out her hand but was shocked out of her mind to see that the man didn't shook it rather he place a quick kiss to it. The man looked her straight in the eye and gave her a friendly, kind-of familiar smile. From where she have seen it, she couldn't quite place "Nice to finally meet the daughter of Fujioka-san, I'm Yuzuru Suou, please to meet your acquaintance"

Shaking the awkwardness of being greeted that way, Haruhi quickly compose herself "Ah, the pleasure's mine sir, I was —"

She was unable to finish her sentence when the rich-looking man spoke though not to her this time.

"Tamaki what are you doing here?"

Glancing behind her shoulder, he saw that Tamaki had gone a paler shade of white than what was his natural complexion. If she didn't know better, she'd say the man was nervous but she didn't know why.

Her father had beaten her to it though when the older Fujioka asked what she was planning on asking, "Do you know him?"

Yuzuru finally over his shock took a quick look at Ranka before redirecting a confused gaze at the blond in question "Of course, he's my son"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4**

A/N: Late update is an understatement. Too much to do so little time…

If someone approached Tamaki that morning and told him that he would have the worst luck today, he would just shrugged his shoulders and laugh, after all with a life like his, what could possibly go wrong?

However, seeing the conversation of his and Haruhi's father, his mind supplied the answer for his early rhetorical question: A lot.

It was with the arrival of his father that things had taken a turn for the worse. Slowly his mind reeled with memories of the previous conversation that led to this one, big misunderstanding.

30 minutes earlier…

"Tamaki, what are you doing here, didn't you say you were meeting a friend?"

"Er…" with all the blood quickly running out of his system, he helplessly shifted his eyes between himself, his father, Ranka and Haruhi. Caught off-guard, he realized he hadn't prepared a quick cover up. Fate hates him too much, that much is apparent.

Now Tamaki is a man of countless skills and talents. Cheering up sad women?—very exceptional. Producing lines to make the female population faint and swoon?—top notch. Lying through his teeth in front of his father?—er, not so much his area of expertise.

He allowed a quick gaze to meet Haruhi's eyes and silently apologized, '_I'm sorry Haruhi, I couldn't even help you_'

He felt a dainty finger squeezed his hand and looked up to Haruhi smiling reassuringly to him. Next thing he knew, the woman was speaking to his father on his behalf… "Don't be surprised Suou-san but actually your son and I" she glanced at Tamaki and the blond felt himself losing in her direct gaze which mysteriously draws him in. Then he heard her, loud and clear "are together"

"Is that true, Tamaki?" the older man's voice dropped a few decibels, gauging the truth in what the young woman in front of him revealed.

Shaking himself out of her mesmerizing gaze, he managed a quick nod, "Yes, father"

A long moment of silence followed and both blond and brunette thought the charade is over. But instead of the barrage of doubting questions like, "Why didn't you tell me before? When did the two of you meet? How long had this been going? All of which obviously they hadn't have an answer for. A genuinely happy Yuzuru extended his arms wide open in overjoyed display for them to hug. They both accepted albeit awkwardly.

"What are you two lovebirds just standing there for? This calls for a celebration. Am I right, Fujioka-san?"

"Uh, yes, you're right" Ranka briefly turned to him and gave Yuzuru a genuine smile before he resumed glaring to Tamaki when he saw that the older man had left to go call someone. He still had his doubts about their supposed engagement and he is definitely not buying it because he feels there's something off that he can't quite place. Nonetheless, he gave a warm smile in return to the older Suou. While he hate the younger Suou's guts to be engage to his Haruhi, it doesn't necessarily mean he have to feel the same towards the young man's father. After all, the man had been nothing but amicable and generous to him. Of course, being Kotoko's friend, already gained him an approval in Ranka's eyes, any friend of his beloved wife is also a friend of his. _'But if that Tamaki thinks he can marry my daughter just like that, he got another thing coming'_

By the time Yuzuru hung up on his phone after calling his secretary, ordering her to cancel all his appointments for the remainder of the day settling for giving "family matters" as his response when asked why he did so, Tamaki is looking a shade whiter than his natural complexion and suddenly lost the ability to speak so Haruhi spoke for him. "Dad, Suou-san, I'm sorry but my break's over, so we'll head back first"

Yuzuru gave a little frown that made lines appear on his forehead, clearly displease of seeing them leave early, "Okay, I perfectly understand that young couples nowadays are _very busy." _He gave a knowing smile and a wink directed at his son's way when he said the last two words, giving the implication of _'I know you'd rather stay with each other and be lovey-dovey than stay with two old men' _which of course elicited the desired reaction right away. Two feet away from him and he could see rosy red wormed its way through his son's pale face.

"Oh and Haruhi?" The young woman turned her head their way and in one swift step he bent down and whispered in her ear, "We're about to become family, I would appreciate if you would call me father" He felt the woman stiffened if only for a fraction of a second before she gave a shy smile and nodded. _'So polite, she reminds me a lot like her mother, Kotoko. Haruhi Fujioka, I would definitely make sure, you will be a part of our family'_

_*******OOOO*******_

The elevator beeped signaling that the two 'lovebirds' are on the ground floor. One short, brown haired woman emerged without even sparing a glance to the tall, blond man beside her. It was all Tamaki could do to prevent himself from panicking. The whole elevator ride down was quiet, too quiet for his taste. One prevalent thought took residence in his mind, _'Is she mad?'_

Imagine his surprise when a slender hand grabbed his wrist and led him to God-knows-where. Inside he struggled to push aside the unwelcome and surprising thought that suddenly popped up while looking at his wrist still held determinedly by the girl. _'If she'll hold me like this, I don't care wherever she's taking me'_

Haruhi was still holding Tamaki as she directed them to a nearby round glass table with two black chairs facing each other. She sat on the right side the other on the left, the guy was still in a hypnotized daze of some sort so she released his hand and entwined her fingers in front of the table to get his attention, "So what do we do now?"

"What do you mea-" Awkwardness filled him as he was so engrossed with the weird feeling of the not-holding hand gesture earlier that he forgot where he was and what his problem is. Dawn of recognition flashed through Tamaki's eyes as one by one he mentally counted the new problems that arose from this complication. "OH MY GOD! They thought we were together for REAL! What should we do now?" He stood up abruptly not minding the fallen chair behind him as he did so and started pacing forward and back in an irritating manner which did not help solve the problem one bit.

Haruhi rolled her eyes at the exaggerated response, _'Honestly, why do I even bother?'_ Privately, she dug her mind for any plausible options this unprecedented outcome brought. Of course, who knew that her father is acquainted with an academe big shot, —Yuzuru Suou. Well, technically, it was her mother but still. Anyway back to the problem at hand. Option one is that they could just break up and she can spare herself and her dad the tragic tale of her ex-fiancé.

She mulled it over in her mind for five minutes and branded it as the best solution in any case.

"Hey, why don't just tell your father we broke up?"

Tamaki stopped his pacing for a moment then shook his head just as fast, "Don't you think it's too suspicious that we broke up right after we just come out in the open about our engagement? And when he asks why I broke up with you what should I say?"

"That I left you?" Haruhi helpfully offered.

Another shake of the head, "That won't be believable"

"And that is because?"

"Look at me" he made a sweeping motion to his self from head to foot and made sure to meet Haruhi's eyes before continuing, "Do I look like the type to be dumped to you?"

The young lawyer forced herself to stop from strangling the guy for real. Here they were having a serious dilemma and the guy sees it as a chance to brag. Unbelievable!

"Okay then," she laid two fingers in her forehead to straighten the new lines this man in front of her is unknowingly making for her "how about simply saying we had a misunderstanding?" she suggested, putting aside her irritation in favor of solving the current crisis they had their hands on.

"Misunderstanding about what?" Tamaki never ceased pacing but still managed to utter his reply.

"Why do you have to ask specific reasons anyway, just say we got mad at each other, we fought, then break up, that's it, period."

"Of course, I have to have reasons! Otherwise my father would think I'm unreasonable and petty!"

She scoffed at the mere mention of the word, "And you aren't?"

Tamaki's ears immediately colored the shade of red as embarrassment flowed from the woman's implications of his silly endeavor of proposing earlier, "Well… not always!" he huffed indignantly, looking anywhere but the woman's direction. It wouldn't be for long though because his head immediately turn the brunette's way when her light chuckles reach his ears. For some reason, he felt the urge to do something silly again just so he could hear that melodic music flow from her mouth again. Then reality came surging in: They still haven't found the solution.

"Anyway, what should we do now! My father's going to kill me if he knew about this! We have to find a solution!"

"If you haven't notice I've been giving solutions and all you're doing is rejecting them!"

"That's because your solutions aren't solving anything—" It was too late to realize that what he said was too rude when he

Then that moment was cut short by the sound of chair scraping against the white, tiled floor. Haruhi stood up but she didn't face him and straightened her blouse, her voice nonchalant "Oh well what's done is done. Guess I really have no choice but to tell my dad how I found out that my real fiancé had been cheating me for two years now. As for you, don't worry I'll just tell him the fact that I persuaded you to pretend as my fiancé. I promise I won't mention the funny proposal. Come to think of it, this is pretty easy, don't you think?"

Unfortunately, Tamaki didn't think so, some part of him wanted to punch Haruhi's bastard fiancé senseless. The woman may have been trying to make it sound as if it was easy but he could tell by the slight waver in her voice when she briefly mention her fiancé that it was anything but. So in a moment of short-lived heroism, chivalry, boldness mix with something he had yet to identify, he blurted out, "Why don't we do it for real?"

Stiffening at the idea, Haruhi took this moment to glance at the guy's direction to see if he was joking or not. Instead got her breath taken away by the close proximity by which they were almost face to face, not so close as to feel each other's breath but not too far to be considered normal speaking position either. There was also the fact that from this distance she can clearly see the intensity of concern dancing from the man's expressive eyes.

Needless to say she felt disconcerted, so she tried to lighten up the atmosphere by feeding him his own joke, "Don't tell me you've fallen enough for my charm and beauty that you're willing to commit yourself to a stranger?"

"Maybe", his response came with an enigmatic smile and a slight twinkle in his eye that she almost failed to hear it but when she did so the alarms in her head started ringing full force.

She cleared her throat, "Um, Tamaki, I would really like to talk about this more but I'm not lying when I said I'm on break so" she open her black leather purse and pulled out a simple business card from her wallet and laid it on the table. "If you have the time, call me" and without saying goodbye, she sidestepped him and left, ordering her feet to hurry the hell out of there.

**A/N:** Last update before school resumes again. Tell me what you think because I think I'll attempt writing fluff the next time around though I have no idea what this two should bond over, any suggestions? They will be all welcomed and appreciated, promise, cross my heart, hope no one would die! (^_^)


End file.
